


like looking in a mirror

by LittleUrchin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Older Harry, Smut, THIS HAS TOO MANY TAGS, You've been warned, Younger Harry, a bit of grinding / frottage, basically just younger harry and older harry having random sweet sex, don't read this for the larry, handjobs, i suck, practically selfcest, proceed at your own discretion, seriously, the larry is only mentioned in passing several times and that's it, this is actually rather weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUrchin/pseuds/LittleUrchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“hi, i’m harry.”</p><p>“hi, i’m harry too.”</p><p>“oh, wow, that’s so weird, we’re both named harry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	like looking in a mirror

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, this is just really strange, feel free to judge and laugh at me bc like this just idek. my friend sort of just asked me to write a oneshot with two harry’s stuck in a room just talking to each other, but then i asked if it should have smut, and then she - regrettably - said yes, and. this happened. yeah. oh god.
> 
> p.s. i put underage as a warning because i guess younger!harry is kind of like, 17 in this, maybe? and older!harry is more like 19 or 20? idk?

“hi, i’m harry.”

“hi, i’m harry too.”

“oh, wow, that’s so weird, we’re both named harry,” the first harry says. he’s the one with sparrows peeking out of his shirt and loose curls pushed back into a soft quiff.

“yeah, but lou likes to call me haz,” the second harry says with a dimpled little grin. the first harry has the same dimples. this second harry has more of a baby face, tight curls falling across his forehead almost in ringlets, chest free of any sparrows.

“i’ll call you haz, then. you know louis?” harry asks, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.

“yeah, ‘course. he’s my best mate,” haz replies.

“oh, how strange. he’s mine too.” then harry frowns, eyes growing inexplicably sad, and oh, haz doesn’t like that - doesn’t think harry’s eyes should ever look so sad, or anything but bright and sweet and happy. harry says, “but - we’re not really allowed to say that anymore.”

“oh - how come?” haz reaches out and absently strokes harry’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. harry notices that haz is a couple inches shorter than him.

“i don’t really like to talk about it.”

“that’s okay.”

“do you have any tattoos?” harry changes the subject, genuinely curious.

haz grins. “yeah!” he chirps. “i’ve only got some, though. i’m thinking of getting more in the future. wanna see ‘em?”

“yes, please,” harry says with a smile, always polite even to his doppelganger.  _especially_  to his doppelganger.

and then haz takes his shirt off and oh, okay, harry realises that he has the same tattoos as him. except harry has more. he reaches out and runs his finger over one on haz’s wrist, the skin soft and pale under his finger. “wanna see mine?” harry offers kindly.

“sure!” haz answers, smiling brightly with deep dimples practically engraved into his cheeks.

and so harry takes his shirt off too. haz stares with wide green eyes at harry’s torso and arms, tan skin littered with images of black ink. he, too, reaches out and runs his fingers over a large rose on harry’s arm, then trails it over the lines of the boat on his bicep. the smile never leaves harry’s face, letting the boy examine his tattoos.

but then haz runs his fingers over the sparrows and feels the need to trace the butterfly on his stomach and harry shivers and then the fingers are pressed into the tattoo placed low on his abdomen by his hip, just shy of his waistband, and the breath that leaves harry’s lips is a bit unsteady.

haz flicks his brilliant eyes up at harry, the same eyes that are staring back at him. “d’you have more?”

“ehm, yeah, i do.”

“can i see?” haz sounds so excited.

harry flushes. “i - i mean, it’s in a bit of a -  _private_  place…”

haz’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape. but then his expression brightens and he goes, “well, me too! c’mon, we’ll show each other,” and harry thinks,  _fuck it_.

“okay.”

so they take off their trousers and catch themselves staring at each other’s almost-identical long legs for a bit longer than they should be.

except they still haven’t revealed their last tattoo yet, so they take off their pants too. harry’s wearing black calvin klein boxer briefs and haz is sporting gray topman ones. once they’re off, the boys stare at each other blatantly, not bothering to even hide the curiosity in their matching eyes.

“wow,” haz breathes. “it’s so -  _big_.”

harry opens his mouth to say something back, but when he feels those slender fingers touch his cock lightly, all that comes out is a strangled moan. he’s hardening and he can’t find it in himself to push the hand away, so he lets it run along his length, exploring the heated pink skin.

“mine’s a bit shorter, but it feels about the same - here, feel.” haz suddenly grabs one of harry’s hands and yanks it closer to his groin, placing it against his own cock, which has started to fatten up too. harry lets his hand be guided to the other boy’s member because why the fuck not. but maybe he has a bit more experience and maybe he wraps his fingers around the base and immediately starts to pump and maybe he really fucking likes touching this boy because it’s kind of like tossing himself off except  _not_.

“that feels really nice, harry,” haz says sweetly, his breaths coming quicker as the taller boy continues to tug at his cock, fisting the flushed length and using his thumb to spread the precum that’s pooled in the tip. “you’re -”  _moan_  “- really nice.”

harry doesn’t say anything, just shuffles closer, haz’s hand still resting limply on his long cock that’s now swollen and pressing wet and hard against the bottom of his stomach, leaking and a bit red. he’s only a few inches away when he asks softly, “where is yours? your tattoo, i mean.”

haz’s cheeks are bright pink with arousal and his lips are wet and shiny from licking them nervously several times in the past couple minutes, but his eyes are still as innocent and sweet when he grabs harry’s other hand in his own shaky one and presses it against the seam between his crotch and his thigh, prompting the taller boy to look down. harry studiously ignores the way the pink cock looks in his firm grasp and instead looks to where haz has indicated, noticing the small letters etched into the skin of his pelvis. and then harry’s eyes light up because he knows that tattoo, knows that signature, would recognise that sweet messy scrawl anywhere.

“louis?” he asks.

haz nods, a bit frenzied and rushed. “he, um, gave it to me when - when he was -  _nnghhh_  - feeling artsy a-and horny one day. s-sucked me off to take my mind off of the pain. oh, god, that feels really nice, harry,” he rushes out when harry swipes his thumb over the wet tip on an upstroke.

“that’s good,” is harry’s simple response. then, “me too,” and he points towards his own pelvis where he sports the same tattoo. haz looks down, doesn’t question the coincidence, and instead licks his rosy lips at the sight of harry’s thick cock throbbing against his stomach.

harry takes that last step closer until his legs are almost slotted between the smaller boy’s, his cock pushing eagerly against haz’s, causing them both to groan at the contact. without hesitation, harry loosens his fingers on haz’s cock and stretches his hand a bit to take both of their pricks in his warm grip. he starts slow, dragging his fist up and down their cocks at an almost teasing pace, until haz groans and whines, “please, harry,” in a sweet, wrecked voice that goes straight to the taller boy’s groin and - well, he’d never been the type of boy to resist such a lovely temptation. so he starts fucking up into his tight fist, effectively grinding his erection against the other’s as he continues to stroke them more rapidly.

haz is letting out little  _uh uh uh_ ’s and it sounds so lovely to harry’s ears and before he knows it, his toes are curling against the floor and his hips are stuttering and his cock is spurting ropes of cum onto his hand and their tensing stomachs, the shorter boy quickly following suit with a wanton moan that makes harry regret the softening of his cock because  _wow_ , he’d like to hear that some more.

and then haz is giggling and harry is smiling, but while haz is simply smitten with the post-orgasm bliss he’s currently experiencing, harry has something slightly different in mind and haz watches harry’s cum-splattered hand move from their cocks and oh, is he bringing that hand up to lick off the -  _yes, he is_.

haz’s eyes widen as he watches harry hum in thoughtful satisfaction at the flavour, the curious cocktail of both of the boys’ loads. then he’s grinning and giggling a little bit too. “we even taste the same.”

they both fall into idiotic, mindless giggles after that, sated and content with how this odd meeting turned out.


End file.
